


This Will Pass

by Urby



Series: Azurrin Week [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: A songstress in black arrives in Askr. Azurrin week 2018: September 11th: Light / Dark





	This Will Pass

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same Askr as "Stillness" from last year's Azurrin week.

The Cyrkensian stage and countless faces in the audience faded away. Instead, she found herself in front of a hooded figure in white.

"I'm sorry to take you away from what you were doing...but we need your help. Many realms need your help," the hooded figure said, holding out a hand. "Will you join us?"

The Order of Heroes was filled with people whose strength and conviction were plain to see. If she hadn't been busy trying to gauge the situation, she might have wanted to try composing songs about them. For the moment, she followed the figure - a "summoner" named Kiran - as they had some people they wanted to introduce her to.

"We've got a few people from your world brought here, but they might not be from _your_ world specifically - think of them like alternate timelines, because of different choices or circumstances. There may even be people you're familiar with that are completely different!"

"In what way?" she asked, mostly to appear she was paying attention to Kiran, rather than putting most of her focus in trying to learn about her surroundings.

"You'll see! Ah, here they are!" Kiran said, waving towards a few people and calling out to them. "I thought you folks might like to meet our new team member and show her around!"

She froze. There were three people approaching her. One of them was clearly...herself. Dressed in the usual white garb, however. And then there was Corrin, and...another Corrin. But of a clearly different sex.

"Welcome," the other Azura said tentatively.

"Your outfit is very pretty!" the female Corrin said.

"...Thank you," she said.

"Has Kiran told you about the Order?" the male Corrin asked.

"...A bit."

"I think you'll understand the more time you spend here," he smiled. "My name is Corrin, and this is Kamui and Azura," he said, gesturing to the female Corrin and the Azura next to him. She wondered why he had to point out the last one, but then -- "And what is your name? You look familiar, but..."

She stared at the other Azura. The other Azura stared back, a helpless disappointment painted in her features. Next to her, Kiran was clearly trying not to laugh.

Given the opportunity to think upon it, however, made her realize that this was an opportunity to prevent unfortunate confusion in the future. The two Corrins had separate names, though she did not know if they had them since birth.

"My name is Aqua," she said. Azura hesitated, but gave a small nod in response.

"It suits you," Kamui said. Aqua tucked her chin in response, unsure how to receive such a compliment. "Have you eaten? We were about to have a meal together."

"I would like one," Aqua said. It had been a long day at Cyrkensia, and she had expected to eat her first meal of the day after her performance.

"Corrin, why don't you and Kamui find a place for us to sit at?" Azura said, smiling at them. "I would like to speak with Aqua."

"Of course."

"Alright!"

Corrin and Kamui made their way in another direction, walking closely together. Aqua wondered at that - perhaps they had formed a sibling-like bond, knowing they shared at least some features of their lives.

"Ah," Kiran spoke up, having been quiet until just then. Even though their eyes were shaded by their hood, it was clear they were trying their best not to be awkward. "Is that my queue to leave, too?"

"I would appreciate having this be a one-on-one conversation," Azura said. "Thank you," she added when Kiran made a quick exit.

Aqua felt a sinking in her belly. When she was younger, she might have called it stage fright.

"Your timeline is safe until you return," Azura said. "I know not what role you are playing in it, but if it is anything like mine, yours is a presence that is gravely needed."

Aqua nodded, noting the particular word choice.

"I...don't know how much we remember of this place when we will return," Azura continued. "But, I hope we do remember some things, because I think there is an opportunity for us to make many happy memories." She hesitated, studying Aqua's expression.

"Is this a place where my mission can rest, then?" Aqua asked. "Here is a different war, with different stakes. But it isn't ours."

"...I have been considering it as such. Though it is impossible to completely forget the responsibilities that await us, we can at least enjoy others' company."

Aqua considered this.

Azura sighed. "I'll be forward. Were you wed, or were you courted, back at home?"

"I was not," Aqua said with no hesitation.

This did not seem to be an answer Azura was expecting, and it took her a moment to answer. "There may be some that want to pursue you, even knowing the uncertain nature of this realm. It's up to you whether to accept them or not."

"I will keep that in mind."

The two songstresses stood together, silence stretching between them, before Kamui called out to them and brought them to the mess hall. Aqua was quiet, answering small questions the group asked about her world. Mostly, she observed, noting how comfortable the three others were with each other. If ever there was a hand that brushed against another, or a fork whose owner was unclear, it did not bother them. They shared their touches easily.

Her thoughts stirred, wondering what it would be like to share such easy intimacy with others.

* * *

Aqua thought she would be dancing alone. There was a body of water outside the main hall, one obviously set aside to serve no purpose than to look nice. It was too early in the morning for the fog to part, and many would have used the cold as an excuse to stay in bed.

She glided on the surface of the little lake, letting her steps quiet her mind. She could not let herself go out of practice while she was here. Every day, she found herself forgetting a little bit about home, feeling a little more settled in Askr. She could not let that happen. If anything, she needed to be even better, stronger than she was before she left.

The water rippled more than it should. Aqua sensed it under her soles, that the water below flowed with the steps of another. Through the mists drifted another dancer, a near-perfect mirror, dressed in white, unveiled, improvising a dance similar to her own. A quietly dramatic entrance. If this was a staged play, the music would be swelling, Aqua thought. She picked up the pace of her steps to reflect that, and her mirror opposite did the same.

They did not need to speak. They knew enough. They had danced far too long to make mistakes such as cross each other's paths or block each other's way. Aqua's heart felt lighter, now that she had a partner. Perhaps she could put her gratitude into song...

"Azura? Are you there -- eek!"

A splash. Another voice: "Kamui? What happened -- augh!" And then a second splash.

Azura didn't speak for a moment, stunned to quiet. Then, she laughed the bright laugh of someone finding something entirely too silly but being completely charmed by it. She walked towards the edge of the pool, leaving Aqua behind.

"Good morning, you two," Azura said, helping two half-dragons pull themselves out of the water.

"Good morning, the two of you!" Corrin said, coughing a bit around the water, but sounding cheerful regardless. "Aqua, you dance just as well as Azura does!"

Azura scoffed softly. Aqua pawed at the water's surface with her toes. She wished the fog was thicker.

"The sun is going to rise soon!" Kamui said, speaking loud enough for Aqua to hear. "Would you like to come see it?"

Aqua found her throat too thick to speak. She wished they would dismiss her, rather than invite her. At least then she could react gracefully.

"I think I'll keep dancing," she said instead of being honest.

Azura glanced over her shoulder back at her, but Aqua spun around, going back to her dance. She needed to practice. She needed to remember, she was needed elsewhere, she couldn't get distracted...even if her heart felt so heavy she thought she would sink straight to the bottom of the pool.

* * *

Weeks passed in relative comfort, for a group busy with wartime efforts. Kiran made sure that everyone was taken care of, which made Aqua lonelier, honestly. It reminded her so much of someone at home.

One of the Heroes had gone through the trouble of picking fresh fruit that morning, and there were still strawberries left by the time everyone went to bed. It niggled at Aqua's mind. Strawberries went bad so fast, after all. It wasn't a question of gluttony, it was a question of practicality.

It was so late at night that she hadn't bothered changing back into her usual outfit. No one would need her at this hour, anyway, and anyone still up would be too wound up in their own business to pay her any mind.

She was about to abscond with an entire bowl when a voice stopped her. "There you are! We've been looking for you!" She almost dropped the bowl.

Kamui padded over to her, a big smile on her face. "Come to bed, Azura! We're waiting for you," she said, laughing when she saw the bowl in Aqua's hands.

"I'm," Aqua began, unable to work words beyond that before Kamui found one of her hands and started guiding her towards the bedrooms.

"You can bring the strawberries too, as long as you're willing to share!"

Kamui seemed so happy and her smile so soft and sweet that Aqua didn't know what to say. She followed.

"I found her!" Corrin's voice echoed from down the hall. "She was headed towards the kitchen," he said, coming into view with someone else close behind. Aqua shuddered when she realized who it was - Azura, of course.

"Someone had already taken the strawberries," Azura offered as an explanation, freezing when she saw Aqua. "Oh."

"Wait, but _I_ found..." Kamui started, looking back and forth between the two blue-haired songstresses. "...Since when were there two Azuras?"

Aqua didn't stay any longer. She bolted, letting panic speed her feet and lead the way. Her heart ached even before the exertion caught up to her. Not her world. Not her Corrin. Not...not _theirs_ , apparently.

She sat by the pondbank, tucking her knees to her chest and putting the bowl by her feet. She didn't even want to eat anymore. Maybe she could kick the strawberries into the water, but that seemed like an awful waste.

Sounds of feet padding quickly made her stiffen. She didn't want to be found. She didn't want to be spoken to. She wanted to be alone.

The sounds faded away and she allowed herself to relax.

"I'm sorry," her own voice said from beside her.

Aqua flinched, almost sending the bowl tumbling down into the water.

"They didn't mean to upset you," Azura said, standing some distance away. "And I would like to apologize for not telling them to be more careful around you."

Aqua stared into the water. It was too dark to throw a reflection. "It isn't their fault," she said. "I shouldn't have acted like that. I should have had some self-control."

Azura took a step forward. When Aqua did not refuse, she had a seat next to her.

"I wasn't been entirely honest with you," Aqua said, "when we met, you asked me if I had been courted."

In the dim light, she could see Azura's expression relax in surprise.

"In my world...there is a Corrin that I care deeply about, and who felt the same about me. But I didn't want them to...choose someone like me. Someone..." Aqua bit off the word _doomed_ , unable to voice it. "I couldn't admit my own feelings, and I could sense they were about to do so themselves, but I..."

"Did you push them away?" Azura asked when Aqua didn't speak up.

"I wonder about that. If I was successful or not," Aqua said. "If I want to be."

Azura was silent.

"I should have told Kamui that she was mistaken. That I wasn't _Azura_."

"But you are Azura," Azura said. "Just as much as I am."

Aqua laid her face against her arms.

"I am not sure if Corrin or Kamui is the person I met and loved at home. For sure, one of them isn't. But...we are here, and none of us wanted to let anyone feel lonely." Azura said. "...I wasn't sure if you were, or if you wanted to be."

Aqua's heart was so, so cold.

"I don't want to be," she whispered. "But it's not my place."

"Would you like it to be?" Azura asked.

"I don't want to _lie_."

"Is not _Aqua_ a lie?" Azura said, her voice firm.

Aqua held her knees tighter.

"...Would you like me to talk to them?" Azura asked. "To tell them about you?"

"I don't need pity."

"I don't mean it as pity. They were very curious about you, but they thought you were a very private person," Azura explained slowly, as if trying to find the right words as she spoke them. "They haven't been able to hide how much they would like to get to know you from me. They are...very loving. Very willing to love."

Aqua lifted her head to gaze out into the water. A sliver of moon skimmed across the surface.

"I don't know if I'm a stranger to them or not," Aqua admitted. "I think I know what you're offering, but I can't accept it. Not now."

"I understand."

The moon's image steadied. Then the movement of an unseen fish broke it momentarily.

"Tell them I would like to get to know them," Aqua said. "Please."

"I will."


End file.
